This invention relates to video systems, and more particularly, to interactive television program guide systems which allow for digital storage of programs and program related information.
Cable, satellites and broadcast television systems provide viewers with a large number of television channels. Users have traditionally consulted printed television program schedules to determine the programs being broadcast at a particular time. More recently, interactive electronic television program guides have been developed that allow television program information to be displayed on a user's television.
Interactive program guides allow the user to navigate through television program listings using a remote control. In a typical program guide display, television listings are organized into subsets of listings according to multiple organization criteria and are sorted in various ways. One approach, is to organize program listings into a program listings grid. Each row in the grid contains television program listings for a different channel. The columns in the grid correspond to a series of scheduled broadcast times. The user can scroll up or down to view program listings for different channels or may pan left or right to view information about programs being broadcast at different times.
Recently, interactive program guides have been developed that allow for storage of programs selected within the program guide on an independent storage device, typically a videocassette recorder. Usually, a control path involving an infrared transmitter coupled to an infrared receiver in the videocassette recorder is used to control the videocassette recorder. The use of independent analog storage devices like videocassette recorders, however, does not allow for the more advanced features that might be implemented if a digital storage device were associated with the program guide.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an interactive television program guide with digital storage.